Give Me A Break
by FriendsTvFiction
Summary: "Monica paced the livingroom. Pregnant. Her? Pregnant? She thought they couldn't have children. Chandler was going to freak out." How will Chandler react to the news? And the fact that it is not just one baby?
1. Your Kidding Right?

**I had a request to do this, hope you enjoy.**

Monica paced the livingroom. Pregnant. Her? Pregnant? She thought they couldn't have children. Chandler was going to freak out. He had addmitted that he was not ready anyway. How was he going to react when she told him that despite the fact he was not ready, he was having a baby. Monica wiped her eyes with the cuff of her jumper and braced herself for the worst as Chandler entered the apartment.  
"Hey." He grinned. Monica looked at him.

* * *

*Chandler's P.O.V*  
I came home from an easy day at work. I opened the door to the apartment and said hello to Monica, only to find she was crying.  
"Hey." I smiled. I saw her tears. "What's wrong?" She shook her head. "Guess what? I was talking to this guy at work who adopted, and he said it can take up to 2 years to get a baby, so I might be ready by then. I'm just not ready now." Monica sniffed. "I mean think about it. 2 years to get ready for the baby, and then-"  
"Chandler?"  
I stopped mid-sentance. "Yeah?"  
"I'm pregnant."  
"What? But- how? You- We... I... Uh-" I got up and left the apartment.

* * *

I came back 30 minuets later to Monica facing away from me on the couch. She was sobbing. I gently patted her on the shoulder and she wipped around.  
"Chandler?"  
"Yeah?" I asked her. She jumped up and hugged me.  
"I thought you had left me, you ass-hole." I chuckled at her and she sniffed.  
"I just went out to get you these," I showed her some pregnancy tests. "And this." I gave her a small card, telling her about an apointment.  
"My first scan?" She asked. I nodded.  
"In 7 weeks." She smiled and leant in, and I kissed her softly.

* * *

7 Weeks Later

Sitting in the doctors office, my thoughts wandered. Monica grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I smiled at her and I heard a nurse call of Monica Geller. We stood up and walked hand in hand into the room. Once inside the doctor laid Monica down and squeezed some very strange stuff on her stomach, and then got out a strange object and went to put it on Monica's stomach.  
"That won't hurt her will it?" The nurse smiled.  
"No. It won't. Are you ready to meet your baby?" I nodded and there was a strange sound. It sounded like when Ross showed us the tape of Ben in Carol's stomach, but a lot faster.  
"I have heard a babies heartbeat before and it wasn't that fast." I mumbled. The woman looked carefully at the screen and then exused herself. I looked at Monica. She was biting her lip. Another older male doctor came in and sat next to Monica and took the other doctor's position. He looked at Monica.  
"It's not just one heartbeat!" He smiled. Monica stared at him.  
"So it's twins?" She asked.  
"Triplets, actually." Monica looked at me.  
"I need to sit down." I said. The nurse that had did the ultascan first led me by the arm to sit on the bed next to Monica. The doctors told us they would let us talk and left. Monica started crying.  
"What?" I said.  
"Well you are gonna freak out now."  
"Do you see me freaking out?" I said, freaking out.  
"Yes." Monica sniffed.  
"I'm trying not to. Give me a break, 3 kids.." I shuddered. "So many diapers."  
"I told you!" Monica sobbed.  
"No, no. You'll be fine. We'll be fine." I kissed her onthe temple and she lay on my chest. The doctors came in and gave us leaflets about multiple births and raising multiples. It wasn't until they did that, that I realized.

This was real.

We were having kids.

I was gonna be a father.


	2. Baby Shopping Gone Wrong

**Sorry dancer_cherrybug, I don't think I am gonna carry it on. No-one is reading or re-viewing! This might be the last part...**

* * *

I walked around the baby shop with Monica. She was picking expensive stuff up and I had to keep reminding her that we needed x3 of everything.

"Oh god, we are going to be broke. Do you know it is an average of $400,000 to raise a child? That's 1200000!"

I yelled. Monica sushed me.

"It'll be okay."

"That's easy for you to say. You know how to be a parent," I mutterd. My eyes stung as I walked off, leaving Monica speachless in the aisle. She caught up with me outside.

"Chandler. Do you think I wanted this to happen? I'm sorry your not ready but that's not my fault. If you wern't ready we could of stopped trying."

"We were going to adopt! Then you get that stupid call from the doctor talking about fertility treatment and now everything is screwed up!" I yelled.

Monica stepped back.

"Chandler, your right. You are so not ready to be a father. But I am pregnant, so whether you like it or not, you are going ti be a father, so you need to just... DEAL WITH IT!" She stormed off.

* * *

2 months later

I walked into the apartment, to Monica holding her stomach. We had not made up and had started ignoring eachother. She was smiling, holding her stomach. As I walked closer she looked up.

"One of the babies is kicking for the first time." I gulped. I so wanted to feel, but we were not on speaking terms.

"Cool." She looked at me.

"Chandler? Stop being an ass and give me your hand." Still standing infront of her I offered her my hand. She took my hand and felt for the kick, and placed my hand on top. I gasped.

"Oh my god," I sat down next to her, my hand still on her belly.

"Chandler?"

"Yeah?" I asked. The kicking was getting faster.

"Are you tearing up?"

"No," I lied, sniffing. She laughed and wiped my eyes and her own. "It's amazing," I whispered. I looked her in the eye. "Sorry for being a jackass.." I said.

"I'm sorry too." She sniffed. I kissed her on the lips, for a long time. A huge kick broke our kiss.

"Woah!" I yelled. Monica and I agreed there was at least one boy in there. We ate dinner cuddled up on the sofa and then cuddled up, talking about finding out the sex of the babies tomorrow at the doctors.


	3. We Know Already!

Chapter 3

**This is going to be very short but i am carrying it on! The next chapter will be longer. **

I held Monica's hand as we sat in the waiting room. The nurse called Monica's name and we stood up, and then we both walked into the small room. The smily nurse was there again, and she lay Monica down.

"Will we be finding out the sex of the baby?" She asked. I pushed a joke to the back of my mind and nodded. The woman scanned Monica's stomach and gasped. "Oh my! You have triplets here!" She said. Monica looked at me.

"We know..." I said. The nurse sighed.

"Good. Do you want to know the sex?" The nurse asked. Monica and I nodded.

"Okay..." The nurse move the object around. "You have... A girl..." She moved it more. "Two girls..." More moving. "Three girls!" The nurse smiled. My mouth dropped open. "Three? As in, three?" I held up three fingers. The nurse smiled and nodded, and then printed a picture.

/

Monica and I sat in the apartment two hours later. She was lying in my chest happily.

"Can't you just not wait to see our three little girls?" She giggled. I sighed.

"Mmm." I mumbled. She looked at me.

"You okay? You have been weird since the doctors." She said. I started to no but it turned into a shake.

"Mon I'm sorry. Three girls? I just can't do it anymore." I shook her off me and left the apartment with no clue as to where I was even going.


End file.
